


为生声

by Crimsonwind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: 灵感来源于《小姨多鹤》，基本上算是参考了这本书的设定。出于cp考虑稍微和谐了一点，仅将阿樱设置成居住在王家的养女。但本文中王春燕是一位寡妇。除燕樱二人之外，香、澳、湾均有出场，有一句话的耀菊（误）。





	为生声

本田樱被带回来的时候，是被装在一个麻袋里的。彼时王春燕擦了擦手，看着地上裹成一团的东西，感到十分的疑惑。近日大雪封山，丛林里人迹罕至，要说是捉来的野味，那也少有这么大只的便是。  
于是她问小六：“这是什么？”  
“燕子姐，您看了就知道了。”  
小六却执意要卖这个关子，只嘿嘿地笑。在狐疑的目光中，王春燕解开了麻袋上系着的绳。  
最初看到的是一截白花花的东西。  
像萝卜，也像是藕。可惜这藕没洗干净，泥迹有点多，还有青青紫紫的瘢痕。王春燕眼皮一跳，几乎立刻就喊出声来：  
“濠镜！”  
被叫到的少年不明所以，但还是应道：“什么事阿姐？”  
“把我炕上的那条毯子拿来！”

 

在王春燕近乎瞪视的目光中，小六和另外一个抬着麻袋的年轻人背过了身。被叫做濠镜的孩子在拿来王春燕要的毯子之后也乖乖地别过眼。打开麻袋的那一瞬间，王春燕就知道，这不是什么一时兴起捉来孝敬她的山林野味，那麻袋里捆着的，是个女孩儿。  
一个日本女孩儿。

 

那女孩子裹着春燕的毯子，正发着烧。她一摸女孩子的手，跟屋外的大雪一个温度。再摸摸额头，呵，滚烫。  
“濠镜，你去跟嘉龙烧水。”  
顿了顿，“晓梅，你去收拾一套我的衣服，要干净的。”

 

在帮女孩儿擦拭身体时，王春燕于是发现那淤痕不止手臂一处，浑身上下都是触目惊心的痕迹，看着颇为骇人。她用毛巾蘸了热水，细心地为她擦干净每一处，最后的最后，才犹豫着拨开脸上散乱的发，帮她擦掉脸上的泥土。  
于是一张白净如瓷盘的脸跃了出来。

洗了澡后，女孩子还是没有醒。她昏昏沉沉的，嘴里念叨着什么王春燕也听不懂。王家几个孩子站在一边，他们也是被王春燕叫着刚干完手头的活，此刻正面面相觑，看着窝在炕上的小小的身影。  
“姐。”  
林晓梅却率先一步站出来，“六子哥说，这是个日本女人。”  
王春燕别过头，对上这个号称最像自己的妹妹执拗的眼神。

 

樱醒来的时候是午夜。  
她眨了眨眼，似乎有些困惑自己现在的处境。  
昏倒在山林中时，她曾一度觉得自己要死了。母亲对她说，生前犯下种种罪孽之人，死后会被打入地狱。  
原来地狱竟如此温暖么？  
她睐着眼，不觉小小贪恋着这样的温度，用头蹭了蹭被角。这举惊扰了小憩的女子，女子迅速点上一支蜡烛。  
“你醒啦。”  
她嘴巴一张一合，说的什么本田樱听不明白，但好歹懂得是中国话。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
她的脸上显出畏惧的神色。  
“你听不听得懂我讲话呀？”  
烛火映照之下，她的嘴唇不必涂抹口脂都有鲜红的色泽。或许是轻柔的话语让樱心里的戒备稍稍放松，她感觉到眼前的陌生女子并无敌意，她探出一个脑袋，试探性摇了摇头。  
“啊，果然是听不懂。”

 

“你现在穿着的是我少女时候的衣服……可能有点大，等过阵子带你去裁缝那里做两件新的。”  
替樱拉上最后一排盘扣，王春燕牵起了樱的手，带她走出了房门。本田樱意外是个秀气的孩子，她身高其实与王春燕相差无几，却瑟缩伏在一边，看起来竟似矮了整整一头。  
“姐，你要让她住下？”  
王嘉龙显然感到不可思议。  
“添双筷子的事儿。她一个女孩子，吃得哪里像你那么多。”  
“可是阿姐——”  
林晓梅又站了出来，却被王春燕用眼神制住，樱觉得这个女孩子都快哭出来了。她绞了绞衣袖，试探性地从怀里掏出一块帕子。还没等她将手举起来——  
那女孩子已哒哒哒地跑回里屋。

 

王家宅子拢共三个屋。春燕一个，晓梅一个，嘉龙濠镜两人一个。那林晓梅说什么也不肯让樱进她的屋子，于是樱只能跟王春燕一块睡。  
“晓梅那孩子就是这样，你别太放在心上。”  
樱懵懵懂懂，但还是在春燕的宽慰中闭上了眼睛。她的发间有皂角的气味，和母亲的虽然不同，却也意外能让她安心。

 

“喂。”  
她听到王嘉龙叫她，于是抬起头。  
“这个给你。”  
男孩子汗涔涔的，眼睛却闪着光。她接过雪白的荸荠，用日语小声地说了一声谢谢。  
孰料男孩子顷刻瞪圆了眼：“你会说话啊？”

“你叫什么名字呐？从哪里来的，你为什么会留在这里，没跟着那些鬼子一起走？”  
连珠炮式的询问中，樱露出茫然的神色。  
“你别一次性问那么多，她听不懂。”  
那戴着眼镜的少年制止了嘉龙，想了想，从房中拿出上学用的笔墨。  
“你会写吧？”  
本田樱在少年和善的眼神中，接过那支笔。她想了想，在那白纸上一笔一划写下一个字。  
“桜。”  
她的名字，叫樱。

 

虽被王家姐弟知道了自己会说话的事实，樱却仍不愿多开口。更多时候，她选择做王春燕的小跟班，走到哪儿跟到哪儿。  
起初王春燕还没说什么，但当她发现这个女孩子连她解手都站在外面时安静地等时，脸不由红了红。  
“樱啊，你要是真的不想闲着，就帮忙干家务吧。”  
这个时候，王春燕开始觉得家里多了一个人，不仅是添双筷子这样简单的事。王春燕是不知道本田樱怎么有耐心将普通的碗筷也认真清洗三遍，她只知道每当她回到家，家里必然是收拾齐整，连最爱闹腾的嘉龙房间里也比先前顺眼不少。  
本田樱原就与孩子们年岁相仿，加之心灵手巧，常做出些令人耳目一新的花样，很快便与两个年纪较小的男孩子熟络起来。只是林晓梅依然明确表达着她的不友善，如果可以，她甚至不想和本田樱在一张桌子上吃饭。对此本田樱不可谓不委屈的，在某次洗碗的当下，她扯了扯王春燕的衣角。  
“你说晓梅？”  
春燕的反应并不奇怪，“她大哥——也就是我最大的弟弟，死在了战场上。她从此就固执地恨着一切日本人。”  
本田樱想了想，又扯了扯春燕的衣角。  
“燕……恨……”  
“我恨。”  
王春燕答得异常干脆。在看到女孩子眼里瞬间黯淡下去的光时，却又轻轻一笑：  
“但你们日本人里，也是有好有坏的吧。”

 

“燕子，我怎么不知你啥时候多了个妹妹？”  
本田樱打完水回到家，发现堂里多了个陌生女人。看得出出门是修饰了一番的，只是到底掩盖不住中年发福的身体。  
“她是我弟弟没过门的媳妇，仗打起来自己也没了家，又死心塌地要跟着我弟，就住到了我家里。”  
本田樱虽然听不大懂她在说什么，但也不得不佩服王春燕扯起谎来眼睛都不眨的实力。果然，听说是未过门的媳妇之后她怜心大起，尤其是流连到本田樱脸上，发现是个标致的女孩之后。  
那妇人于是说了许多节哀的话，末了还不忘提一句自己儿子有多优秀，也曾是与春燕弟弟一同上过战场的勇士。  
“……哪里哪里，还需吴妈您多帮忙照看。”  
她笑着，送走了没处说话、一开口便似黄河之水的妇人。

 

果不其然，妇人过了几日又来了。言下之意是想讨阿樱做他家那久未成婚的儿子的媳妇。  
“阿樱，你愿意么？”  
春燕斟酌许久，试探着她的意思。樱拌着米粒，久久地不说话。  
“你不愿意我明天就回绝，没事的，不用委屈自己。”  
“燕，想。我，可以。”  
樱简单地比划着，她无视林晓梅有些古怪的眼神，又重复了一遍。  
她看到王春燕怔了半晌，似乎没有想到樱会这样干脆，或许她心里其实期待着樱能拒绝。  
但她还是什么都没有说，垂下眸子：“好，既然这是你愿意的。”  
……也算报答了他们的恩情了。

 

本田樱第一次见到王春燕这样有干劲。她带着樱上街新裁了几套衣裳，又去市场买了鸡蛋。她就像不知疲倦似的左窜右转，樱的婚服是她亲手缝的，一针一线。本田樱半夜醒过来时，还能看到春燕在灯下揉着眼睛。  
人人都道，王家出了一位新嫁女。  
出嫁前夜，春燕把樱带到镜前。  
“上次梳头还是帮晓梅。只是这孩子，自从她哥哥去了也不跟我亲近了，我就再没给人梳过头。”  
她的手法温柔细致，春葱似的手指在她乌发间穿行，贴着头皮都感受得到温度。樱此刻感到心跳快如擂鼓，却不是因为要做新嫁娘。  
操鼓的手将一朵花别在樱鬓侧。  
“真好看。”  
镜子里，女人由衷赞叹。

 

唢呐吹了一整天才陆陆续续散了。三天之后，王春燕早上起床打水，挑开帘子，却意外发现惨白着一张脸的本田樱。

流言永远是传得最快的，就算本田樱不说，王春燕也从三姑六婆间听到了。  
阿樱那位对象，那个单身了多年的汉子，一朝讨到了媳妇便欣喜若狂。他喝得上头，在回房的路上，一不小心摔下了楼。  
这一摔，就再没醒过来。  
喜事办成丧事，春燕默默地为樱换上干净的衣服。她察觉到樱隐藏在衣衫下的颤抖，心头一软，张开了手臂。  
“不怕。”  
她轻轻拍了拍樱的背，  
“我们陪在你身边。”

 

“要我说，那女娃子就不是什么好东西。没过门克死王家小子，刚嫁过去就克死丈夫，也就王春燕那种女人还敢要她。我看王家啊，也迟早……”  
“说起来这女娃什么来头？我怎么从没听过王家小子有个未过门的媳妇？”  
“不知道，莫名就出现的。”  
“我倒是听说，当初鬼子撤退的时候，有些来不及撤退的就留在咱们国家，里面似乎就有些年轻女孩子……”  
“吓，你莫瞎说。她王春燕不是最恨日本人么？她弟弟……”  
“但那姑娘从来不说话，见谁也都恭恭敬敬。哦对，她特别喜欢鞠躬，和那些窑子里的日本女人一模一样。”  
“……”

 

“晓梅，樱呢？”  
“她买菜去了。”  
王春燕看了一眼屋外欲晚的天色，奇怪道：  
“平常这个时候早到家了，她怎么还没回来？”

 

本田樱紧紧抓着自己篮里的菜，逃到此处她也已使不上更多的力气了。她无所遁形，这一篮蔬果便是她最后的武器。那男人眼里有一只凶兽，此刻那凶兽虎视眈眈，似要将她拆吃入腹。  
樱闭了闭眼，握紧了手中的萝卜。她似又回到了当年，迷迷糊糊的时候，感到自己被人抱起，装进了什么东西。随后便是一阵天旋地转，再度睁眼时，这世间顷刻黑白分明。  
——黑的是这夜色，白的是王春燕手中明晃晃的刀子。  
“钱六！”  
王春燕大喝一声，她的神情凛然。凶兽的影子顿了顿，慢慢地转过身来：  
“燕姐……”

“你想做什么？”  
在得知樱被钱六带走之后，情急之下只抓了把菜刀。尽管她事先通知了嘉龙喊人来，但王春燕心中也并没有多少胜算。她清楚，钱六上过战场，是真正和日本人动过刀子的。真的要打起来，她和樱两个女子都不一定敌得过。  
“我说燕姐……没记错的话，当初是我发现的她，带到您家里本想是问问能值几个价。结果您不由分说扣住她不提，还让她在你们家住下。现在她是你们家的人了，行，我也不好意思跟您抢，但我讨回点利息不过分吧？”  
王春燕冷冷地：“她是你的东西？”  
钱六一嗤：“你又何必护着她，她是日本人的女儿。”

他看到樱一人出门。  
中国人有句老话叫占山为王，说是谁先在这地儿种下了树，这座山就归谁的。本田樱也是如此，他想，可惜王春燕那女人不好对付，这日本女孩自住在王家，便已成了王家的一份子。他不好明着抢人。  
只是……那比刚到王家丰盈好许却依旧细瘦的腰身像是晃在他眼前的水蛇。他略一踌躇，便跟了上去。  
此刻王嘉龙也赶来，心知这个常年混迹街头的小子可不是什么好惹的主。情势不妙，不如早点抽身。他盘算着，语调仍是慢悠悠的：  
“不愧是一家汉奸。弟弟跟着日本人跑反倒害死了自己，姐姐自己是个破鞋，还收留了日本人的女儿。”  
这时一直沉默的王嘉龙突然抢先一步，他揪住了六子的衣领。  
“你说谁是破鞋。”

 

后来的事本田樱就不是很清楚了，只记得她们拽着受伤的王嘉龙回到家，王嘉龙挂彩的样子连王濠镜都惊动了。王春燕帮嘉龙处理着伤口，看到他手臂上长长的一道血痕，话在喉口哽咽着，眼泪却兀先流了下来。  
“姐，我没事。那王八犊子侮辱你，我恨不得弄死他。”  
烛火摇摇欲坠。那是第一次，她看到王春燕在他们面前嚎啕大哭。

 

“我姐她嫁过人，过去三年肚里没消息，好不容易怀上了，村里却飘着闲言碎语，说我姐不老实，在外面偷汉子。”  
“我前姐夫耳根子软，闲话听多了未免对我姐有些冷落，但看在孩子份上还算敬重我姐。后来因为一些意外……孩子没了。我前姐夫听他家里人的挑拨，说我姐是克夫命，是死过人的房子，就休了她。”  
樱帮嘉龙新换上了药，扶他躺下同时，掖了掖被角。  
“伤，还没好，休息。”

 

“小日本！扫把星！克夫命！没人要的鬼子女！”  
那些孩子围着她转，其中不乏她曾经给过糖吃的。有些大胆的见她没什么反应，直接往她身上扔起了东西。  
“你们这群小崽子在做什么！”  
王春燕在这一带还算是泼辣，未见其人先闻其声，小孩子一哄而散。  
她依然有些愠怒地执起阿樱的手，检查她有没有受伤。樱却兀自抽出了手。  
她看向春燕：  
“阿燕，我不想待在这里了。”  
王春燕愣了半晌，点了点头。  
“那就不在这里。”

 

她们的新家落在城中。林晓梅也转到了城里的中学。她相貌姣好，条件优秀，被选中进了文工团，回家的日子便愈发少了。  
与此同时，嘉龙濠镜也升了学。平日更忙着用功，樱无事时，也跟着二人学认字。  
这日林晓梅回家之后就一直黑着个脸，樱只当她是看自己不顺眼，多年来也早已习惯。饭点时，她端着一碗饭送给林晓梅：  
“晓梅，吃。”  
那年轻姑娘迟迟不肯接过，樱有些疑惑，于是又安安静静地重复了一遍，  
“你的饭。”  
“鬼子女！都怪你！你们日本人没一个好东西！”  
那少女腾地从椅子上跳起，打翻了那碗饭，饭倒在樱身上，熨出一片蒸过的红。

“你干什么？”  
听闻声动，王春燕从厨房风风火火赶过来。见状也是明白了一切。  
“怎么跟阿樱说话的？快给她道歉。”  
“我不！要道歉也是她给我们道歉。姐，是他们杀了大哥，是他们杀了大哥！！！”  
对上林晓梅眼神的时候，樱心头突地一跳，那眼里有多么灼热而绝望的烈火，她忽然什么都明白了。这些年林晓梅对她态度的缓和，并不意味着就原谅了她。  
有些恨，融于骨子里磨灭不去。她曾经也幻想过，林晓梅也能稍微喜欢她一下。  
当仇恨转于地下，在阴暗处生根发芽，甚至比在地上时，还要盘根错节得多。  
不过，这一切都没关系。只要，只要……  
“樱是我妹妹，也就是你姐姐。林晓梅，你要不认你亲姐姐？”  
樱站在她身后，她看不清王春燕面上的表情，只能从林晓梅泫然欲泣的眼神中，明白了自己心中的答案。

 

家中又来了不速之客。自她来到王家起，每一次有客远来，都注定不会平顺。因而在濠镜提到这些人是来找自己的，樱心中更为惶惑不安。  
她走出去，看到领头的人西装革履。她心中隐隐有了一些猜测，却又不敢多想。他看到她，低头看了一眼手中的相片，似乎在确认什么。  
随后，他说起流利的日语。  
“您是本田樱小姐吗？”

少小离家老大回，乡音无改鬓毛衰。  
儿童相见不相识，笑问客从何处来。

 

樱好像又回到了那个寒冷的冬天。她跟着母亲，不知道自己要去往何方。母亲告诉她，千万不要回头看。她也笃定着不回头，一直冒着风雪往前走。  
她走啊走，直到自己身边所有的人都倒下，直到漫山遍野的白似要灼伤她眼睛。  
当她自己也终于支撑不住，倒下的瞬间，眼前却突然有了颜色。  
温柔的，艳丽的红。

 

后记  
王春燕也时常喜欢在阳光正好的午后去庭院里晒太阳。那是阿樱初来乍到、还怯生生不肯与她多讲话时养成的习惯。她说阿樱看着白白净净，身子骨却瘦弱，要多晒晒太阳才能变得健康些。  
在樱被接回国的几个月后，她收到了樱的来信。在信中，她絮絮叨叨了许多。如今的她已经能熟练使用中文，明明年纪比她轻，却比她更早患上了中年唠叨的毛病。  
她提到，现在的日本已与她记忆中完全不同，是一个日新月异的新世界。她说自己认了一个失散多年的哥哥，他的名字叫菊，曾是参与过那场战争的老兵。在听闻收留妹妹的那户人家姓王的时候，却落入长久的呆滞。她还说，有空一定要接春燕来日本玩。  
——从最初家人团聚的喜悦之中醒来，归国的人们无奈地发现，一个虽然难以令人接受、却又赤裸裸的事实摆在他们眼前。他们既不被血缘上的亲人所承认，也不被周围的同胞所接受，那里所有的人都把他们当中国人。他们是国籍上的日本人，但在精神上，却实实在在比本土人士还要更融入其间、更像一个中国人。  
春燕让濠镜读完信，折起来放回信笺里收好，自己还披着毯子，在院落里晒太阳。此刻晴空万里，有一排白鸽绕着王春燕头顶飞旋。它们越飞越高，越飞越高，在她眼里化成了一个圈，和光晕融成一体。  
最终飞到了太阳上去。


End file.
